Online on Time
by wbcpink
Summary: When single mom Bella swan decides to try her hand at online dating will she find love or losers? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I walked in to the daycare to pick up my daughter. It had been a long day at work. I had catered two parties of a hundred and fifty people. Work had seemed to be getting more demanding lately. When I walked in to the pre-k room and Carly was playing house by herself she was always the last one here she looked up and screamed, "Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie," I picked her up, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Mommy look at what we made today," she said, pointing at the bored where they hung their art work for the week. It was a pumpkin with a glitter painted face for Halloween.

"Wow baby that so pretty," I said, setting her down to get her coat on.

"I want to show daddy you think he'll like it? Can I call him when we get home?" She questioned.

"Of course baby," I said. Hoping Jacob would answer his phone for her. Although I knew he probably wouldn't he was a dead beat. He only came around once every couple months since she had been born and he rarely talked to her phone between visits. Every time he didn't answer I was forced to deal with the aftermath. Seeing the look on her face every time he denied what was his, made me vow never to bring anyone else into her life that would hurt her the same way or hurt me for that matter.

We got home I made her some macaroni and cheese and chicken fingers and vegetables for dinner. Carly tried calling Jacob a few times. She gave up, walking into the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, he didn't answer. Does he want to be my daddy?" she questioned.

I paused knowing that she couldn't know the true answer was no and smiled and lied for him as usual. "Yes of course he wants to be your dad why would you think he wouldn't?" I asked

"a boy in my class riley said that his daddy didn't live with him and his mom told him it was because his dad didn't want him and since my daddy doesn't live with us I thought that maybe he didn't want me either." she frowned.

"Look here my angel for anyone not to want you would be crazy you're so perfect and I and your dad love you very much." I said hugging her. I made a note to call him while she was eating.

"Promise?" she asked.

"promise cross my heart and hope to die," I said drawing an x on my chest." now it's dinner time and if you eat all your veggies, I have some left over chocolate cake from work."

She smiled and ran to the table. She sat there and ate her food eating everything on her plate shocking me. She must have been hungry. I gave her a piece of cake. While she ate I went to draw her up a bath and call Jake.

I turned on the water and added some bubble bath, while I dialed Jacob's number. I got the answering machine. "Jacob this is Bella I hope your happy being a dead beat dad suits you so well listen I'm sick of you acting like your daughter doesn't exist except for the rare occasion that you feel like being a good person. so if you're not going to try harder to see her than stay the hell away cause if I have to see her cry one more time because you're not around I will hurt you." I said hanging up the phone.

I turned around just in time to stop the tub from over flowing. I gave Carly a bath and tucked her in. then I took a shower changing into my pjs. But, to my dismay I wasn't very tired myself.

So I decided to surf the net a bit. My best friend Alice had told me about a dating chat room earlier today. She thought I needed to meet a guy. I hadn't dated anyone but Jacob ever and even though I couldn't deny I was lonely. I was also afraid of dating. Since I never really did it, I had known Jake all my life. Truth is I'm still in love with him well part of me, the stupid part.

I decide to try a chat room. I ended up in this 20's love chat room I was chatting with the group when I got an IM

lady_killer69: hello there ASL?

STUPID_LAMB: hi 24/f/LA you?

lady_killer69: 24/m / la you got a pic?

STUPID_LAMB: yes in my profile you?

lady_killer69: same  
_  
I went to his profile he was cute he had blond spiky hair blue eyes with a muscular build. Overall he was a nice looking guy._

STUPID_LAMB: you're cute

lady_killer69: thank you... you're really hot

STUPID_LAMB: Thanks:::: blushes::::

lady_killer69: so what do you like to do for fun?

STUPID_LAMB: movies, music, take care of my daughter, you name it…

lady_killer69: that's cool…

STUPID_LAMB: so what do you do for a living?

lady_killer69: I work at a call center what about you?

_No real job total turn off but what the heck it's just a chat not like I'm marrying him._  
STUPID_LAMB: I have a catering company

lady_killer69: nice… I love a woman that can cook. Are you any good?

STUPID_LAMB: I like to think so lol

lady_killer69: so r you single?

_What a stupid question why else would I be in a singles chat room?_  
STUPID_LAMB: yes

lady_killer69: what a coincidence I am to…

STUPID_LAMB: I know right such a coincidence that to single people would meet in a singles chat room

lady_killer69: lol I know right…

STUPID_LAMB: lol

lady_killer69: oh my names mike by the way

STUPID_LAMB: I'm Bella nice to meet you

lady_killer69: same here

Just then Carly was standing in my door clenching her teddy bear. "Momma there's a monster in my room can I sleep with you?" She asked. "Of course baby come here I opened my arms and pulled her to my lap

STUPID_LAMB: hey mike I so sorry to cut this short but my daughter just woke up

lady_killer69: ok can I maybe call you some time?

STUPID_LAMB: um if you want 5362237891

lady_killer69: I will bye sexy

STUPID_LAMB: bye

_STUPID_LAMB: signed off 12:57 a.m._

I picked up Carly she was already almost asleep by that time. I laid her down in my bed with me. And fell quickly asleep to.

* * *

**A/N: what did you think of the first chapter? Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for the reviews. I love them. Now enjoy ; )**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Mommy get up," she yelled. "You're going to be late for work."

I looked at the time it was 7:45 and I had to be at work at 8. I ran to the bathroom and pulled my hair back into a pony tail I threw on my black dress with the pockets and my flats.

I got out the bathroom and Carly was wearing her favorite polka-dotted dress with mitch match socks. I laughed it was too cute. I fixed her hair into a ponytail and got her matching socks and shoes. I ran to my room and grabbed my purse, phone and some doughnuts from the kitchen for us to eat. It only took a few minutes to get Carly to daycare from my house. I dropped her off and drove to work as fast as I could. My phone began to ring I looked at the caller id it was Jacob. I answered.

"Hello."

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"What's my problem? Whatever do you mean Jacob?"

"Why did you leave me that message?" he growled.

"I don't know maybe because you're a dead beat dad who doesn't care about his daughter." I said angrily.

"That's crap any you know it I see her all the time"

"oh yes you see her so much the last time you saw her was the fourth of July that was almost 4 months ago. You don't call. you don't answer your phone when she calls you. Your right Jacob, you are a great dad." I growled.

"You know what I don't need this form you. Besides I'm not even sure if the kids mine"

"Excuse me!" I yelled, "she yours you asshole and you know it. But, you know what? I'm done with you Jacob. You know it's funny I never thought that you would end up like this. I got to go but one more thing, I'll prove she's yours when I get a paternity test and I go file for child support."

"You bitch! You're not getting a dime from me."

"Bye Jacob," I said hanging up the phone.

I walked in to work trying to calm myself. My staff where already hard at work Angela was my second in command I could always count on her. She had already got most of the appetizers done and was working on the sides she had Kate doing the meat witch left me to the cake the boys Eric and Laurent where putting stuff in the van.

"Hey Bella there you are Alice called four times already I told her we were on schedule and that you were finishing the cake so you couldn't talk." she smiled.

I smiled I never knew how she could lie to Alice so easily " thanks I'm going to finish the cake and we need to be done leaving here in two hours," I said.

"No problem well be ready," Angela smiled.

I went to finish the cake I just needed to place some real flowers on it and do some bead work that trailed down the side resembling her dress. I was just about done when my phone started to ring.

"Hello" I said holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder.

"Bella finally when are you leaving we need to have the food plated in an hour and a half."

"calm down Alice everything is done and we just need to load up the cake and we shall be there don't I always do my part?" I questioned.

"Sorry Bella this is just such a big wedding .I'm stressing this wedding will put all of our business on the map."

"I know I'll be there in twenty so calm down." I said, trying to calm her

"Ok" she breathed.

We loaded the cake in to the van and got there just in time everything went smoothly for the rest of the day. I went on break, while my staff was packing up. My phone started to vibrate.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi this is mike from the chat room last night."

"Oh hi mike, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, I'd be better if you would grab a drink with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I smiled.

"Great ok well see you tomorrow, bye," he said

"Ok bye," I replied hanging up the phone.

"Somebody's got a date" Alice clapped

"Eves dropping?" I asked.

"Who me? Of course not, so who is he," she asked

"His name is mike. Don't laugh but, I met him on the net?" I said.

"Ha ha I knew you would meet someone on the net I told you. I swear I'm physic"

"Yeah whatever, I'm not sure if we will hit it off. I only got to talk to him for like 30 minutes."

"And you gave him your number must have really liked him." she smiled.

"I just figured getting to know people in person is easier. Besides, it no different than getting hit on in a bar."

"True."

"Now all I need is a babysitter."

"I would do it but jaspers taking me to a play. Why don't you ask Emmett and rose or your parents?"

"yeah I probably will ask rose. I don't want to hear my dad's mouth he doesn't like that I date. He says that how I got Carly in the first place."

"aww bells ignore him cause you know he loves Carly to death. He wouldn't take her back for nothing and besides it's not like you got pregnant for sleeping around with tons of guys. Jake was the only person you'd ever been with. Who would have thought he would have acted the way he did? No one did. Besides you're doing good you're a great mother, you got a successful business, good friends, now all you need is a boyfriend." she giggled.

"What are you guys talking about?" rose asked.

"Bella has a date tomorrow." Alice said

"Nice want me to watch Carly?" she smiled.

"Thanks rose I was just going to ask you," I smiled.

"You're welcome I'm going to be need some practice any way" she said patting he belly, we looked at her puzzled.

"I still have to go to the doctor but I think I'm pregnant," she screamed.

"What oh my god are you serious?"

"I'm going to be an aunt?" I grinned.

"Yes, Emmett doesn't know yet I'm going to tell him tonight," she smiled.

"Wow congratulations if you need anything let me know Renee is going to be so happy and so Is Charlie." I said, hugging her.

"I know, I only hope my baby turns out as great as yours did," she smiled.

I hugged her. We talked for a while longer. I left the wedding and went back to my shop. The rest work flew by and before I knew it I was driving to pick up Carly. I smiled at how happy Emmett and rose where together. I knew they would be great parents. I wondered if I would ever be happily married like them. Everyone thought Jacob and I would get married. but, when I got pregnant with Carly it got weird and he ran. Even though I lost my best friend, the one person I thought I would love forever. I wouldn't change a thing because otherwise I wouldn't have the love of my life my daughter.

* * *

**A/N: reviews? I can't wait to hear what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews. I truly love each and every one.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I finished getting dressed I was wearing dark wash jeans with an off the shoulder purple sweater and boots I had my hair down with a little eyeliner and lip gloss. I dropped Carly off with rose for the night and headed the bar where I was meeting mike at. We had talked for an hour last night he seemed nice enough. I pulled up and he was waiting outside. He looked just like in his picture except he was kind of short like shorter than me by an inch or two.

I walked up, He hugged me and said hello. We went into the bar, it wasn't to packed we got a seat outside on the patio. Mike sat next to me, every once in a while he would touch me in various places. We ate and had a few drinks while we talked. He was a really nice guy, although he did get a bit boring after a while. But, with every drink I found him a little more interesting. After a while he asked me if I wanted to go back to his place and I said yes. I wasn't the promiscuous type but I won't deny that it's been a long lonely 4 years since I've been on a date or gotten any for that matter. So I decided what the hell maybe it was the alcohol talking but who cared.

So I followed him to his place. We walked in to his apartment it was a studio apartment he only had a twin bed There weren't even sheets or a blanket. I started to get turned off very quickly and was sobering up. But, then he stroked my cheek and kissed me. My brain was saying leave he's a loser and my body was saying everybody has a one night stand in their life.

I was busy battling my conscience that I dint realize that we were laying down at this point.

His hand went to the small of my back pulling me closer. He started kissing my neck. He pulled my shirt over my head abruptly leaving me in my bra and jeans. I pulled his of as well he had a very nice body. He leaned in and we started to kiss again, while I unbuttoned his pants. I pulled them down and he kicked them off. I pushed him to his back and ran my hands along his chest stopping at his waistband. I pulled down his boxers and froze. I couldn't do this there was no way. I stood up and grabbed my sweater putting it back on and grabbing my keys.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I can't do this you're nice and all but I can't, sorry" I said leaving his apartment.

I got home and took a cold shower. Then a hot one, then I changed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I dosed off. The next day me Alice and rose went to the mall and Carly stayed with my parents for a while fishing with her two grandpas.

"So what happened on your date missy?" Alice asked.

"Yeah spill!" rose added.

"Well the date was good he was nice and all maybe a little too boring for my taste but, I didn't mind at first. So he invited me down to his place and things got hot and heavy and then his boxers came off and it took everything I had not to laugh or cry," I giggled.

"That bad." rose asked.

"He was rock solid and barely this big," I said holding up my index finger as a model.

"You lie, is that's impossible?" Alice questioned, trying not to laugh.

"I swear, Besides you know for a fact I'm the worse liar in the world," I smiled.

"She does make a valid point Alice," rose laughed.

"That she does," Alice laughed. "Wow that sucks I'm sorry. You could always call Jake I'm sure he'd be happy to..." she said as I cut her off.

"I'm sure he would to but if I ever see that asshole again it's going to take everything I have not to kill him. He had the nerve to say that Carly wasn't even his."

"Shut up are you kidding me," Alice replied.

"I'm telling Emmett," Rose said, angrily.

"Oh god no, you can't. Besides it will be ok I've finally decided to take him to court for child support. He'll get what coming to him. Just imagine how mad he will be when half his check is coming to me," I smiled.

"Well I'm glad besides there are still plenty of guys out there on the World Wide Web," Alice smiled.

"Yeah bells don't give up you need somebody," rose agreed.

We did some shopping and I went home. Carly was staying with my parent for the night. I missed her. But, I knew she wanted to stay the night at my parents and they wanted it just as bad too. I was watching TV but there was nothing on so, I decided to go to the chat room again. I had blocked mike's screen name and number I felt bad but I couldn't see us being friends. Beside that I wasn't sure if I could look him strait in the eye ever again and not laugh. I got an IM form someone after a while.

MASOCHISTIC_LION: well hello there stupid lol

STUPID_LAMB: Lol hi

MASOCHISTIC_LION: I'm sorry I couldn't pass that up how's ur night going?

STUPID_LAMB: it's ok ... I'm kind of bored … how is Ur's?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: aww that's so sad mine is great.

STUPID_LAMB: that's good y is that?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: well I get to talk to a stupid lamb you don't meet many stupid lambs in chat rooms so I'm excited my night is good.

STUPID_LAMB: ha ha ha very funny you know you don't meet many masochistic lions either

MASOCHISTIC_LION: I know most lions are sadist lol

STUPID_LAMB: lol ur really funny

MASOCHISTIC_LION: I know aren't I though?

STUPID_LAMB: yep yep

MASOCHISTIC_LION: so asl?

STUPID_LAMB: lol 24 f LA U?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: ahh 24 I remember when I was that young ... tear

STUPID_LAMB: lol u must be old then

MASOCHISTIC_LION: 26 m LA

STUPID_LAMB: wow I could see why u feel old ur pushing 30 grandpa the world may end :)

MASOCHISTIC_LION: it just might you mean to tell me you don't feel old stupid

STUPID_LAMB: actually I do and enough with the stupid it was only funny the first time

MASOCHISTIC_LION: I'm sorry stupid but I have nothing better to call by and it's hard for me to have a conversation with someone who's name Idk

STUPID_LAMB: my name is Bella ur's?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: ahh Bella meaning beautiful if I'm not mistaken… That suits u well… it's nice to meet u Bella I like that much better than stupid

STUPID_LAMB: well thank u … what's ur name might I ask?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: masochistic _lion

STUPID_LAMB: no fair tell me your name please?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: so what may I ask brings a nice girl like you to the singles room

STUPID_LAMB: I'm single and busy… stop avoiding the question lion?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: same and bored all the women I meet r like robots there so boring

STUPID_LAMB: are you going to tell me your name?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: no quite the opposite ... so what do u do for a living that makes you so busy

STUPID_LAMB: I own my own catering company u?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: very interesting so you can cook then?...I'm a music teacher.

STUPID_LAMB: wow that's awesome…. Yes very well

MASOCHISTIC_LION: thank you

STUPID_LAMB: well I g2g. I have an early morning

MASOCHISTIC_LION: aww so soon…. well stupid I mean Bella it was great talking to u I hope to chat again soon… oh and my names Edward.

STUPID_LAMB: Edward… well Edward it was nice talking to you to have a good night...

MASOCHISTIC_LION: you to bye

_STUPID_LAMB signed off at 1:23 am._

* * *

**A/N: there you have it another chapter what did you think, reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

I woke up early it was hard to sleep. When Carly wasn't here. I made myself a bowl of cereal and decided to chat online.

TMAN34: well hello there sexy I like ur profile pictures you're so hot!

STUPID_LAMB: um hi ASL?

TMAN24: 24 m la

STUPID_LAMB: pics?

TMAN34: no sorry but I'm 5'8 very fit brown hair and brown eyes

STUPID_LAMB: ok so what do u do?  
TMAN34: I own a car dealership u?

STUPID_LAMB: very cool … I own my own catering company

TMAN34: nice so what are you doing this afternoon?

STUPID_LAMB: nothing relaxing before I go pick up my daughter later u?

TMAN34: nothing I was wondering if u wanted to maybe go out to lunch my treat?

STUPID_LAMB: um idk

I said remembering my last date.

TMAN34: ok well how about we chat for a bit and if you feel more comfortable maybe we can meet for lunch. I know its fast but I'm just more into getting to know people in person.

STUPID_LAMB: ok

We chatted for an hour he seemed nice enough and I gave him my number and promised to meet him in an hour at the café down the street from my house. I changed into my black tights with my blue button front dress and a pair of black pumps. I let my hair hang down wavy with a head band.

I drove to the café he sent me a text message and said he was out front wearing jeans and a leather jacket. I walked up and he was leaning against the wall he was barely 5'6 with greasy brown hair. He looked dirty like he hadn't showered in days. But, worst of all he had a long snaga-tooth hanging from his mouth.

I looked around hoping he didn't see me but, to my dismay he did. "Hi Bella right," he smiled. I thought about pretending he had the wrong person but, I didn't.

"Hi Tyler," I said, walking into the restaurant. I prayed I didn't see any one I knew but as soon as I walked in I saw Jessica a girl from college that loved to gossip. She sauntered over to me.

"Bella hey," she said eyeballing me than Tyler.

"Hey jess, I'm good this is Tyler," I said waiving a hand at him.

"Oh is this your boyfriend?" she asked.

"No!" I nearly yelled not wanting her to get any ideas. We finished talking then she left. We ate and talked for a bit. He actually was a really nice guy once you ignored the snaga-tooth. The whole time we ate he kept eyeballing my hand, after while I put it under the table. The waitress came to hand us the bill he slipped her his card.

"So Bella would you like to come back to my place," he smiled sliding closer to me and placing his hand on my thigh caressing it.

I grabbed his hand and threw it off my leg. "I'm going to have to pass but thanks for lunch. I said getting up to leave. I swore the next guy I went on a date with I would really get to know a lot more first. Then and only then, would I consider meeting up with someone without a picture.

EPOV

I got home it had been a super busy week I had a ton of new students and I was being forced to stay later and later to fit them all in, at least twice a week. I was also helping my friend Adrianna with a Halloween show they were putting on at her school with the pre-k class. On top of that I had private lessons with my honor students today.

I walked in the door exhausted .the answering machine was blinking I had 5 messages I pushed the button and took off my jacket and tie.

_**New message **_

_**hey Edward this is Tanya I need to pick up the last bit of my stuff before I move**__  
I had just broken up with Tanya but we decided to remain friends_ I made a mental note to call her back._ .  
__**Hey bro its jazz listen mom and dad want you to come over Sunday.**__  
__**Hey Edward its Jessica I had fun the other night call me back.**__  
__**Edward its Jessica I'm still waiting to hear back from you.  
Edward why won't you call me back don't you like me. **__  
Wow can we say psycho I need to call and block her number  
_  
warmed up a TV dinner and sat at the computer. I was hoping to see the girl Bella I met on here the other night. She seemed to be different. It seem like luck was with me because she was online. So I sent her a message her

MASOCHISTIC_LION: hi there stupid I mean Bella lol

STUPID_LAMB: hi how ru? You're not going to start that again are you?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: no I promise I won't call u stupid …I've been ok haven't seen u online in a while thought the one descent girl I met on this thing had disappeared.

just then there was a knock at the door I opened it and Tanya was standing there. "Hey sorry to stop by unannounced but I need my stuff today because I have to leave to tomorrow," she said.

"It's no problem here you go," I said handing her the box of stuff. We started talking after a while. She grabbed the box, Gave me a hug and kiss then left. I went back to the computer.

STUPID_LAMB: nope I'm still here just been busy with my daughter and work

STUPID_LAMB: you still there?

STUPID_LAMB: ok guess not...

MASOCHISTIC_LION: hey sorry about that I'm back someone was at the door

STUPID_LAMB: oh ok thought I scared you off when I said I had a daughter.

MASOCHISTIC_LION: nope I'm still here I don't mind kids their awesome how old is your daughter?

STUPID_LAMB: about to turn 5 I had her young.

MASOCHISTIC_LION: when u where 17 right

STUPID_LAMB: yes sir her birthday is Halloween

MASOCHISTIC_LION: nice I bet she's cute

STUPID_LAMB: yah she is you got any kids

MASOCHISTIC_LION: no I want them though

STUPID_LAMB: that's good. At least when you have kids you won't be another dead beat. Like my ex.

MASOCHISTIC_LION: nope. I'm sorry he's not involved.

STUPID_LAMB: hey listen Edward it was great talking to you but I g2g pick up my daughter

MASOCHISTIC_LION: oh so soon well I hope to talk to you again Bella

STUPID_LAMB: ok ttul

MASOCHISTIC_LION: ok bye

STUPID_LAMB: bye

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**A/N: here's the next chapter.**

* * *

BPOV

I looked at the clock it was closing in on four in the morning and I had to pick up Carly in a few hours. Edward and I had been talking all week for hours into the night. I never got tired of talking to him because the more he talked the more he renewed my faith in the male population. The more he reminded me of Jacob and how it used to be. Though that thought kind of scared me because the last thing I wanted was another Jacob.

He kept hinting that we should meet. But, I would change the subject when he did, afraid that meeting up with the one perfect guy I had to talked to would end badly like the rest of my online adventures. I didn't want to ruin what we had.

I had been going on dates with other guys. But I decided to take down my picture because I didn't want people to know what I looked like unless they asked. My blocked numbers list was continuously growing. It seemed to be getting worse and worse. Tyler he all was good till he opened his mouth and had a snaga-tooh. Call me shallow if you want. I suffered through it and put him on my blocked list.

Then there was Tyler. He was nice at first. I even let him pick me up but the date was boring all he talked about was dungeons and dragons. To top of the evening we had dinner at McDonalds and he said if he was paying I had to pick from the dollar menu. I ended up paying for myself. If that wasn't enough torture right there, on the way back home he tried a move on me. He reached in his glove box and then pulled back caressing my thigh and I was disgusted. The thought still made my skin crawl.

"Hey, what's up, you been smiling all day?" Angela asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Don't lie must be a guy who is he and what does he look like?" she questioned.

The thought hit me that I was falling for a guy I didn't even know. I didn't even what he looked like yet and I was falling for him. I would have to ask him later I thought to myself.

"Well his name is Edward he's a music teacher he so nice and perfect. I don't know what he looks like though. Well he wants to meet but I'm scared it will ruin things he's just so awesome to talk and what if he doesn't like me?"

"Bella don't be scared. I never told anyone but I met Ben online just like you. "

"Really, that helps. Thanks for telling me," I smiled.

"You're welcome, just be yourself and take a chance it will pay off .I know it," she smiled.

"Ok I will," I replied.

"Well I'm going home see you Monday."

"ok, bye have a good weekend." I waived.

I locked up and picked up Carly she was sleep when I got her from day care. When we got home I woke her to eat. she fell right back to sleep. I logged on to the computer to see if Edward was online. I smiled when I saw he was.

STUPID_LAMB: hey there

MASOCHISTIC_LION: well hello my lady I been waiting for u

STUPID_LAMB: really are you stocking me or something?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: something like that I have to say I might as well be cause ever since we started talking ur all I think about ; )

STUPID_LAMB: aww I think about u a lot as well which reminds me what do u look like never asked?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: well I have bronze hair that's messy, green eyes I'm 6'3 I'm in pretty good shape that's about it. Sorry I don't have a picture. So what about you?

_Oh no picture that's a bad sign what if Angela was wrong._

STUPID_LAMB: um… I have brown hair brown eyes average height, just an overall average girl.

MASOCHISTIC_LION: I've never seen you but I'm willing to bet your anything but ordinary I'd bet my life you were beautiful

STUPID_LAMB::::: blushes::::: thanks but I'm just average

MASOCHISTIC_LION: yea right… don't blush it's the truth

STUPID_LAMB: so...

MASOCHISTIC_LION: will you meet me tomorrow?

_I froze I was so scared. What to say._

MASOCHISTIC_LION: look I know Ur nervous and I'll wait till you're comfortable so if you don't want to ill wait however long it takes. Although I wish you say yes

STUPID_LAMB: I would but I can't but I promise it will be soon though.

MASOCHISTIC_LION: ok

STUPID_LAMB: I better go ttul

MASOCHISTIC_LION: goodnight

_STUPID_LAMB: signed off at 2:15 a.m._

I went to bed. I woke up a few hours later it was around 8 in the morning. I decide to take Carly out to breakfast, then to the park. We played for a while then went home. She was exhausted so, I laid her down for a nap.

The whole day I was thinking of Edward in the back of my mind I really wanted to me him so I signed on prepared to ask him out. But to no avail he was off line. I was about to sign off when I got a message.

LONE*WOLF: hi how are you doing

STUPID_LAMB: I'm good you

LONE*WOLF: good

STUPID_LAMB: that's good

LONE*WOLF: so ASL

STUPID_LAMB: 24 f la u?

LONE*WOLF: 25 m la

STUPID_LAMB: that's cool so what do u do for a living?

LONE*WOLF: I race motorcycles

STUPID_LAMB: wow that's cool I used to know someone who did that

_I said thinking of Jake_

LONE*WOLF: that's cool what about you

STUPID_LAMB: I'm a chef

LONE*WOLF: cool you should cook me dinner

STUPID_LAMB: lol ya right

LONE*WOLF: aww why not it be fun and we could get to know each other better

STUPID_LAMB: please I been talking to you for 5 minutes we'd have to talk longer before I want to meet you besides after you find out I have a daughter u would probably run

LONE*WOLF: :::: runs ::::: lol jk no I won't run I have a daughter to

STUPID_LAMB: really

LONE*WOLF: ya I see her all the time I like kids

STUPID_LAMB: wow ur the first single dad I met on here

LONE*WOLF: ya so u changes your mind about dinner I'm hungry

STUPID_LAMB: no sorry hey it was nice talking to you I got to go hope to talk to u again.

LONE*WOLF: ok bye

STUPID_LAMB: bye

I was now torn I wanted to meet Edward. Nut I couldn't help thinking that a relationship with another single parent would be easier. This is so confusing. I guess I'll just keep my options open.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

BPOV

The week was flying bye. My business had picked up a lot of orders from the success of the Carmine wedding success. It was slowing down today so I decide to take a minute to do a little work on the books when I got an instant message. I clicked on it hoping it was Edward it had been a week since we last talked. I had decided that when we talked again I was going to meet up with him. I was still scared that something would go wrong with him like everyone else I talked to.

LONE*WOLF: hey there my pretty

STUPID_LAMB: hi

LONE*WOLF: what new on this fine Wednesday afternoon

STUPID_LAMB: nothing just looking to chat with a friend

LONE*WOLF: aww tear I was hoping you were looking for me

STUPID_LAMB: sorry

LONE*WOLF: well that ok you can make it up to me

STUPID_LAMB: and how might I do that

LONE*WOLF: come meet up with me for lunch

STUPID_LAMB: I'm sorry I can't

LONE*WOLF: see now you're just being mean

STUPID_LAMB: I really can't I got a lot of work to do not to mention I barely know you

LONE*WOLF: so come get to know me look if you want to, the offer stands. I will be at old bay by the bay at 1 o'clock I do hope to see you there will be wearing a red shirt you can't miss me. Well ttul bye

STUPID_LAMB: ok but what about your name?

_LONE*WOLF: signed off at 11:26_

"Bella we need some help out here the Johnson party order is supposed to be done in 45 minutes." Angela yelled.

"Ok be right there," I replied.

I shut off my computer and ran in to the kitchen to help.

EPOV

Work was so busy this week. Plus in just a week the school would be putting on the music show. So I was stuck doing rehearsals every day from 4 to 6 and private lessons after that. Other than that Bella was constantly on my brain. In my head I envisioned what it would be like when we met. I got a minute free so I decided to check if she was online but, she wasn't.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey bro why you sounding so down?" jasper asked.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Tell what I'm feeling it's like you have a sixth sense or something."

"The same way you seem to read what people are thinking I just do. Anyway I'm going to see you at dinner tonight right?"

"That's tonight."

"You didn't forget? Come on, Edward its mom and dad's anniversary and besides that I really want you to meet Alice. I'm serious she the one."

"Did you? Are you?" I stuttered.

"I don't know you're going to have to find out tonight."

"I'll take that as a yes. Congrats"

"And I'll take that as a see you tonight bye."

"Bye." I said, hanging the phone up.

I decided I better get moving to today's rehearsal at the preschool. When I got there the kids were already in their places. They were doing a Halloween show about the great pumpkin. After it wrapped up and the kids were waiting for their parents I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was a small girl from my class named Carly. She was a small girl with long brown curls rosy cheeks and chocolate brown eyes.

"Mr. Cullen will you teach me to play?" she said with the tiniest voice.

"There's not enough time but I'll tell u what I can teach you 3 notes I played 3 basic cords on the piano. Then she mimicked my movements. Then I played the first bar of Mary had a little lamb. And she copied me again.

"Wow you're very good," I said

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes even better than me when I first started," I told her.

"Well I have to go now but I will teach you more next time bye," I said patting her on the head.

"Bye Mr. Cullen.

I waived then got in my car and headed to my parents' house.

BPOV

We were just finishing up the Johnson party when I looked at the clock. I couldn't believe I was thinking about meeting this guy without even a name to go on. I still had enough time to make it. I told Angela I was going to lunch and go in my car and drove to old bay by the bay.

I walked to the back to find him. And my heart just about dropped out my chest. When I saw Jacob standing outside on the patio. Anger started to boil up. I could feel my face turning red.

Seeing him standing here flooded my body with emotions. Anger, love, hate, and rage. I walked over to him. "Hi there," I said, causing him to whirl around.

"Well hello there... B-Bella!" He said, with a shocked look on his face.

"I thought u where on the road Jake! You asshole," I yelled.

"Who do you think you are?" he questioned. "Look I get it Bella u still love me but it's over can't you just get it through your head."

"You're sick you know that?" I pushed him. "Your daughter seems to have a nightmare every time she gives you a phone call and you don't answer. Every holiday you miss she cries harder than the last. On father's day she always gets ready waiting by the door all day hoping that it might visit. But you never come and I'm really running out of things to tell her."

"So maybe you should tell her dad to come around," he smirked.

It took everything I had not to knock his face in.

"Look can u stop with the kid already I don't have time for it and I'm sure you understand that and it's not my fault that you regret every day that you didn't get that abortion like I told you to. As far as I'm concerned I have no kid. "He smirked." anyway I have a date so for the lasts time could u leave me alone?"

That's when it hit me that he was wearing a red shit and was waiting where I was supposed to be meeting my date. "Lone wolf?" I questioned.

"Wow Bella you're stocking me, if you want me all you have to do is ask," he smiled, and caressed my cheek with his hand.

I couldn't hold it any longer I balled m fist up and aimed for his nose, he screamed in pain. Then blood started to run from his nostrils. "Bye Jacob my lawyer will be contacting you about child support."

"Can you believe him," I yelled "I could just kill him."

"Bella calm down," Alice replied.

"Yea Bella don't waste your breath over him there's plenty of other fish in the sea like? Who's that one?" rose snapped.

"Edward he's seem like a great guy I'm telling you Bella he's the one I can feel it," Alice smiled

"But guys what if he's just like the rest of them? What if he doesn't like me? I like him so much. Too much for someone I've never met. I don't want to get hurt anymore."

" look Bella up finding love takes work, and you have to go through allot of bad before you find the good ones , especially on the net," Alice patted my back.

"Yea bells it takes time but it will be worth it in the end," Rose smiled.

"I must have gone through the same thing for years before I bound ben. Give him one chance. And if he doesn't like you he's crazy." Angela smiled.

"I guess you're right, I'll give Edward a chance." I saw the time and freaked I was going to be late picking up Carly form school. I said goodbye and left.

After Carly went to bed I got online and waited for Edward to log on.

* * *

**A/n: So reviews anyone? I also wanted to answer some questions I have gotten about my story so far. And explain myself for the way I have made Bella act.**

**I know it has been frustrating waiting for Bella to meet up with Edward but if they met in the first few chapters it wouldn't be an online dating story. Also I based this story on mine and my friend's online dating experiences. I know ever ones is different but I dated online for 5 years before I met my husband and I wanted to convey the bad dates you have to go through before you meet the right one. And also how much when you click so well with someone online it scarce you that thing won't work out when you already know you like someone. His hesitation to meet is a fear of rejection for someone she really likes. **

**Also she did give her number out fast in the first chapter but in chat rooms where she is trying to meet guys typically people ask for your number quickly. I'm no expert on online dating but I wanted it to be similar to real life experiences I have encountered. Also keep in mind I said Edward hinted that they should meet but, he only just asked her out last chapter. And about her keeping her options open she dating and she saw potential meeting a single dad And she not actually committed to Edward yet.**

**Any way hope that clears some things up. I love your comments and please keep them coming I love it. And thank you for following me and my stories it means so much. I hope you will all keep reading.**

**Next chapter Edward and Bella meet are you excited?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

EPOV

I got off work and ran to the store, to pick up a gift for my parent's anniversary. I had got it a few weeks ago. I had found an old photo that I took in college of the two. They were in a garden sitting on a bench Carlisle had his arm around Esme shoulder. I had one of my friends paint it for me.

"Carlisle, Esme, jasper, I'm here where are you?" I yelled.

There was no answer I made my way through the house outside the kitchen there was a small high pitched laugh I did not recognize, Fallowed by the laughs of my family. I followed the sound to find my parents standing next to jasper. His hand was intertwined with a small pixie like girl with brown spiky hair.

"Hello," I smiled, "happy anniversary mom and dad."

"Oh Edward thank you," Esme smiled, hugging me tightly. "We've missed you. You haven't been home in a few weeks."

"I'm sorry mom I been very busy but, I'll start visiting more often I promise," I replied.

"Hello son," he smiled, giving me a hug. "Glad you came."

"So am I," I smiled.

"Hey bro there's someone I want you to meet this is Alice," he smiled.

"Hi nice to meet you Alice," is said putting out a hand. But she reached in and hugged me instead.

"Oh it's so great to meet you. Jasper talks about you all the time and I think where going to be really great friends I can see it." She chimed.

"Yes we will, you mean a lot to my brother, I can tell. I've never heard him talk about anyone like he does you." I smiled, giving jasper thumbs up.

Throughout dinner she was very talkative. She said that she was a party planner and she was in business with her friends. It was almost time to leave and we were all in the living room, when I had almost forgotten that jasper wanted to propose to her tonight. I thought jasper had changed his mind when my father said that we should make a toast to our family. Alice took a sip of her glass and almost choked when she saw he ring in her glass as she was drinking. Then he took her hand and dropped to one knee.

"Alice you are the best thing that's ever happened to me will you marry me?" he smiled.

"Oh my god yes," she screamed and then they kissed.

We all left soon after that. I couldn't help but feel jealous of my brother. The only thing missing from my life was love. When I got home I was exhausted. I had to check my schedule for tomorrow and pray I could sleep in. I was about to sign off when I saw Bella online so I messaged her.

MASOCHISTIC_LION: good evening

STUPID_LAMB: hey : )

MASOCHISTIC_LION: how was your day?

STUPID_LAMB: pretty bad till now

MASOCHISTIC_LION: I'm sorry to hear that what happened?

STUPID_LAMB: I ran into my ex and we had a huge fight

MASOCHISTIC_LION: I see …

STUPID_LAMB: yeah anyway how was your day?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: it was great actually. It was my parent's 20 yr. anniversary. And my brother proposed to his girlfriend.

STUPID_LAMB: that's awesome

MASOCHISTIC_LION: yeah it is but I can't help but be jealous.

STUPID_LAMB: yeah I know what you mean…

MASOCHISTIC_LION: so have you reconsidered my offer to meet?

STUPID_LAMB: I have ;)

MASOCHISTIC_LION: are you free tomorrow night?

STUPID_LAMB: yes

MASOCHISTIC_LION: what would you like to do?

STUPID_LAMB: how about dinner?

MASOCHISTIC_LION: there's a place off the water called eclipse can we meet at say 8?

STUPID_LAMB: sounds great

MASOCHISTIC_LION: I can't wait to meet you

STUPID_LAMB: me either

MASOCHISTIC_LION: well I have to go goodnight Bella

STUPID_LAMB: night

I sent Bella my phone number so she could let know me when she got close it was mow 8 and I couldn't wait to see her. I just prayed it wasn't some freakish guy meeting me. I stood out front waiting. When up walked one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She had dark brown hair a perfect body and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

Bpov

I was getting ready for my date with Edward and I was a complete bundle of nerves. Over the past 2 weeks I had brown so accustomed to talking to him every day. He could always make me smile. If this didn't work out I knew I would feel hurt because I already started developing feelings for someone I had never met and that scared the shit out of me.

"Done," Alice smiled turning me to face the mirror after three hours of Bella Barbie. Carly just laughed the whole time. She loved watching me get dressed up. I looked in the mirror and barely recognized myself.

My hair was hanging down in loos waves she had pulled part up in the back leaving just a little hair pulled to the side of my face. I was wearing a very form fitting royal blue dress that came down with a sweet heart neck line hit me mid-thigh with a cut out in the back with a pair of black pumps.

"Mommy you look so pretty," Carly giggled.

"Thank you sweet pea," I said picking her up for a hug. "Now you be good for auntie Alice, ok?"

"Ok mommy," she smiled.

"Love you," I said kissing her cheek.

I said good night to Alice and drove down to meet Edward. The closer I got the faster my heart beat. He said he was waiting out front in a white button up. I almost had a heart attack when I was walking up and an old man waived at me. But, then he walked right past me to hug a woman. I exhaled walking up the stairs and instantly stopped breathing when I saw him he was 6'4 with messy bronze hair green eyes. He looked like a Greek god.

"Bella?" he questioned smiling.

I nodded still in shock not sure I could form complete sentences. He pulled me in to quick hug.

"You look even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined" he said pulling a way leaving me dazzled.

"Thank you," I blushed. "It's nice to finally meet you."

We walked into the restaurant. He guided me through the people placing his hand at the small of my back. The hostess was flirting with him but he ignored her like I was the only woman there, witch made me smile. We sat at our table and the waitress quickly showed up to take our order. When she left it got quiet for a moment the he spoke.

"So how was your day?"

"It was good you?"

"it was nice I got to spend some time with my brother." he smiled trying to ease the awkwardness there was. It was hard to find something to talk about we had already went through typical small talk you have on a first date by chatting on the internet.

I was still nervous throughout dinner and I think he could sense it. So he led the conversation mostly. But, the more we talked the more I relaxed in to his presence. We were waiting for the bill to come when I got up to go to the bath room. I wasn't looking and tripped over the waiter's foot causing him to trip as well launching a whole tray of drinks into my lap.

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine this happens all the time," I blushed in horror. I could see Edward was trying not to laugh. I said pulling myself up. I went to help the waiter and much to my surprise. It was mike the (pinky sized guy). My cheeks flared up and I quickly turned and ran to the bathroom. Could this get any worse?

* * *

Epov

Bella had been in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes she looked horrified. When she went to help up the waiter she got a shocked expression and ran away, he got up saying all kinds of profanities under his breath. I could have sworn I heard him say something about not being good enough and he walked away. I paid the bill and was waiting for her to come out. She finally opened the door. When her gaze met mine she blushed again. She did that a lot but I found it very cute.

"Sorry about that I hope I didn't ruin your night," she said.

I chuckled she really didn't know the effect she had on me. "Not at all."

We walked out and walked along the water for a bit. She was getting more comfortable with me and I was glad. She talked about her daughter a lot. I could tell she loved being a mom. Everything about her was so interesting to me.

I didn't even realize how late it was till they started turning the lights out around the restaurant. We were both shocked that we had been talking for hours. I walked her back to her car.

"When can I see you again?"

"I don't know but soon I hope," she blushed looking down.

"I'm so glad you met me here tonight."

"So am I," she said looking up and I kissed her. I smirked when she had stopped breathing and got a goofy smile on her face. As she turned to walk away her hill bucked and she tripped but I caught her. Pulling her close to me.

"I'm beginning to think I shouldn't let you walk."

She laughed, "good night."

* * *

**A/N: so what di you think? Sorry it's not my best chapter it was hard to get into. Oh well on to the next. ; )**


	8. Chapter 8

"So how did it go?" Alice asked as I walked in the door last night I finally met Edward and well he was perfect.

"Good I guess," I smiled.

"Come on bells spill," Angela chimed. She Rosalie and Alice were all now staring at me.

"Well we met for dinner and he was gorgeous. I was really nervous most of the date but he seemed to be having fun. I started to get more comfortable. when we were waiting for our check I got up to go to the bathroom and I tripped and fell knocking down a waiter and his tray of drinks."

"Oh my god Bella are you serious what did he do?" rose gasped.

"He helped me up asking if I was ok but, that's not the worst part," I paused. "The waiter that I knocked over was that guy mike you know Mr. Pinky," I said blushing.

Rosalie burst out laughing and Angela and Alice followed. "Glad you guys find it funny that I ruined my chance with the perfect guy."

"Oh Bella it's not that bad I bet he probably thought it was funny and besides. How did he say good night?"

"Well… he kissed me," I shrieked.

"Bella has a boyfriend," Alice teased.

"No I don't. Besides he hasn't called."

"Oh Bella he will just wait a couple days," Angela smiled.

But days passed and next thing I knew it was Friday. my week had been so hectic we were double booked every day. I was picking up Carly late almost all week. By the time I would get her to bed I was falling asleep on the couch And every day I had no calls or emails from Edward. I hated it .I had put myself out there and now here I was missing someone I barely knew.

Tonight was Carly's Halloween play. I was so excited. She had a big role singing in the show. Her teacher said the music instructor that was helping her had said he believed Carly could be very good on piano and wanted to talk to me about teaching her after the show.

Carly was playing a fairy in the show. I sat in the audience with my parents proud of my baby as she delivered her lines perfectly. When the show was over I walked back to get Carly.

"Mommy, mommy! Did you see me?" she said running to me.

"Yes baby you were perfect," I smile picking her up into a hug. Just then Mrs. Denali her teacher walked up.

"Hello Mrs. Swan," she smiled. "I just wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine he's the piano instructor I was telling you about." Just then up walked the green eyed god I had been dreaming about for the past week.

"This is Mr. Cullen," she smiled.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Well hello Isabella it nice to see you again," he said giving me a devilish crooked grin.

"Oh well I see you two already met excuse me please," she smiled walking to some children misbehaving.

"Hi Mr. C.," Carly smiled

"Hey Carly you did so good in the show tonight," he smiled. "You were by far the best one."

"Really?" she grinned.

"Absolutely."

Just then my dad and mom walked up and Carly ran over to them. She started talking 100 words a minute.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you it's been a very busy week," he said puling me out of my thoughts.

"It's ok I had a busy week too," I sad trying to reassure him it was nothing.

"No its really not. I really like you and I don't want you to get the impression that I don't. I would love to see you again," he said.

"I would like that." I grinned. "Would you like to come to Carly's birthday party tomorrow at the park?"

"Sounds like fun," he smiled.

He kissed me on the cheek promising to come tomorrow and left. My parents walked up Charlie didn't look happy. And my mom was grinning.

"Who was that guy?" Charlie asked.

"It was just a friend dad and Carly's music teacher it's nothing," I sighed.

"Well he's mighty handsome," Renee smiled.

"Well I don't like it," he grumbled.

"Who wants ice cream?" I said trying to change the subject.

"I do mommy," Carly bounced.

The night went by quickly Carly was staying the night with my parents so I could set up her party in the afternoon. It was a long day and I quickly fell asleep dreaming of Edward.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer. Reviews?**


End file.
